Scythe and Swords
by Henri0812
Summary: When Kirito awoke he was no longer in SAO, he was also no longer in a hospital, no he was in a forest. With mysterious powers, monsters that never tire and monsters that hide behind human skin, how will the Black Swordsman fare in this new world? [Rated M because of language, violance and my nervousness]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is AU! The main and probably only real difference to canon, until this story starts is that Kirito and Asuna didn't come together. They were good friends, but that was it. Have fun (larger AN at the end of the chapter** **)**

¨Where the fuck am I?¨

That was the main thought that occupied Kirito's brain at the moment. The last thing that he could remember was the doors opening to the boss dungeon on floor 75. They had all been pretty nervous since it was milestone boss and both milestone bosses before were a lot more difficult to handle than the others.

He couldn't remember how the fight went or if there even was a fight. There was just the opening of the door and then nothing, the next memory being him coming too in this strange forest.

And truly it was strange. The trees were pitch-black, in stark contrast to the snow that was laying everywhere, he still was in his Avatar, with both of his swords strapped to his back and his trusty black cloak resting on his shoulders. If he didn't knew any better he would have thought that he went from the virtual reality SAO to another one.

Sadly there were some facts that disapproved that theory:

First was the fact that there were just too many details. The NG Technology was great, no questions there, but the amount of details that he could see at this very moment was simply impossible to achieve with the computers that were available. He could see every snowflake, not one looking like the other, the trees, hell his own body was as detailed as in real life. That just wasn't possible and even if somehow the computers were developed for such a high quality, the next reason destroyed that theory completely.

He could feel pain, bleed and as far as he could tell he was I a real body, with flesh, bones, muscles and everything else. The feeling of real pain and bleeding was impossible in SAO and the NGs weren't built to transmit pain. Kayaba may have disregarded other safety measures, but real pain was one of the things that this generation of NGs was not able to do. They could transmit discomfort and make you believe that you are in pain, but real undiluted pain was not possible.

That meant that Kirito was not in a different virtual reality, instead he was in probably a different world/reality going by the shattered moon and he didn't have the slightest idea how he got there. Another thing was his body. It was real, but not his original real body, instead it was more like someone had taken his SAO character and used it to model a body after it that matched it perfectly.

Yet another thing that convinced him a bit more that this was a real world, was the fact that he no longer had a HUD or could open a menu, no mater in which pattern he moved his hand.

And the last curiosity was that he still felt as strong as he had been by the time they had planned to tackle boss number 75. Not that he complained, a strong trained body was definitely a plus, immensely more so since he didn´t know where he was and what could happen, but it still was strange, how could someone take his virtual body and make it real, or for that matter how could anything take him from a virtual reality to another one?

Kirito knew that he wouldn´t find the answers now, no matter how hard he thought about it, so he decided to try and find another living being that hopefully was friendly and would be able to at least answer some of his questions.

And what amazed Kirito quite a lot was his own psyche, he didn´t flip, was calm and analytical and had already a plan on what to do, even if the plan consisted only of finding another live form at the moment. He was better at improvising anyway.

-_-_-()-_-_-_-

It had been three days and Kirito still didn´t have the slightest idea where he was. He was still surrounded by trees, he had crossed two small rivers, which was good for him since he had been quite thirsty, which was yet another indicator that it was a real world, he had eaten some berries, which were definitely not enough to satisfy his stomach and he had met the local predators.

Those black animals or whatever they were had given him quite a scare. He had been going through a thicker part of the forest and if it hadn´t been for his inhuman reflexes, the clawed hand of the black wolf would have taken his head.

Dispatching it after that wasn´t to hard, he was used to fighting big ominous things and had his beloved two swords, but the initial attack from the monster had left Kirito with quite an adrenaline rush that he had used to dispatch the other three black wolves, that showed up moments after he had sent the head of the first wolf flying.

Beside the black wolves he had met another black monster which reminded him of a bear. It too attack him as soon as it was able to and Kirito had to ram his sword into it´s skull to finally defeat it. The bear hadn´t been as fast as the four wolves, but it was a lot tougher and packed a way stronger punch, if the shattered rocks were any indication.

Another thing he had learned was that the more bones he could see on the body of the black thingies the stronger they were, which probably too translated to their age.

But up to now he hadn´t met anything that was a real problem. As long as the monsters didn´t get the drop on him, they were almost too easy to defeat. The way bigger problem was the fact that he still hadn´t found anything really substantial to eat. The black monsters disintegrated as soon as he killed them and even if that weren´t the case Kirito would eat that black flesh if you could call it that only in the direst of situations and even then only at sword point.

Kirito wasn´t a trained survivalist, but even if he had been, in the strange forest he was in it wouldn´t have really helped him. Beside the rare berry bush there were only trees in the entire forest he had seen so far. He hadn´t heard the cry of even one animal beside the black things and those were as stated before not a real option.

And the hunger really was his biggest problem, going three days with almost nothing to eat little sleep thanks to the monsters and fighting said monsters was draining his strength away and even his reflexes had already dulled.

He could really see the irony, one of the strongest players of ASO, the Black Swordsman, bested by his stomach. What would he give now for one of Asuna´s godly sandwiches, hell he would even consider eating a creation from Argo. That took him back, as incredible as the info broker could be, her first few experiments with cooking were a crime against humanity and probably broke the system too, since Kirito could hardly imagine that Kayaba would have allowed something like that to exist.

But Kirito wasn´t going to go down without a fight. The human body could survive seven days without food, the fact that he had to travel and fight reduced that number, but giving up was a concept that he had all but forgotten in the hell of SAO.

And so he continued moving, searching for people, food and shelter all the while killing black monsters.

He was almost ready to climb some tree again for a few hours of sleep when he noticed something different. Beneath the shattered moon he saw something glowing, it was faint, but thanks to the fact that there were no other light sources beside the shattered moon, which Kirito had come to like quite a bit, he could still see it. And since the black monsters couldn´t make fire, at least as far as he had seen, meant that somewhere before him other intelligent beings had to be located. And that meant food. Probably nothing compared to Asuna´s divine cooking, but Kirito really didn´t feel like caring about that at the moment.

Sleeping all but forgotten at the prospect of finally filling the hole in his stomach he made his way to the glowing light. It didn´t take long until he could smell the fire and noticed that it was a pretty big one. That concerned him and caused his steady pace to change into a run.

And he finally reached the village, or better said the remains of it. As far as he could see it was a rather little village with probably no more than fifty people, but that number was no longer correct. The fire he had seen were the burning houses of the villagers and said villagers were probably all dead. The remains of some of them were strewn across the street in the middle of the houses and hadn´t it been for the fact that his stomach was empty, it would have been after seeing the large amounts of blood on the streets and the severed body parts. Legs, arms, fingers, Kirito saw things that he would never be able to forget, but he didn´t run away. No he went further into the village hoping to find someone who was still alive, or at least something to eat. He would have to wait until he had calmed himself down enough to actually eat it, but he knew that his best chance to find food was now and while he searched for survivors it wouldn´t be hard to look for food too.

Kirito was almost finished with the village. Thanks to SAO he was no stranger to death, but in SAO it always were clean deaths since you shattered into crystal shards. Here was no such thing. His dreams would probably be dominated by the gore he had seen here for the next few months if he managed to survive that long.

The last building of the village was the only one that hadn´t burned, mostly because it was the only building made out of stone beside the roof and because there was enough distance to the other burning houses.

That gave Kirito some hope, if there were survivors then it would be in this house. Up to now he had only found death, a rucksack were he put the food he had found, which wasn´t much and more death.

The door of the building was still in place which was another indicator that maybe someone had survived this massacre. He walked up to it and knocked.

¨Hello! Is somebody in there?!¨ The door wouldn´t open from the outside and after waiting for some time and yelling again, he was contemplating how to best enter the house, when he heard something clicking at the door.

He turned his gaze into the direction of the door and just in that moment it opened, revealing the head of a young injured looking girl.

¨ A-are you with the hunters?¨ The girl had a light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair. She has a beauty mark below her left eye. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist, a pair of golden armored boots and a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body. As she got further out of the door Kirito could see that she was injured, her clothes were torn, bloodstains were everywhere on her body and he could see some fresh scars on her face.

¨Sorry, I don´t know any hunters, but more importantly, are you okay? No, stupid question, you are obviously not, but do you need any medical help? I´m not great at it, but I do know some first aid.¨ Kirito went closer to her, she didn´t look good and if her shaking was any indication, she probably needed more than just his measly first aid skills.

¨ It´s too l-late … I can fe-feel my powers … being drained … ¨ Kirito was just fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. And after catching her he finally saw the true extend of her injuries. She had at least three broken bones, a lot of deep cuts, an arrow was sticking out of her back and was loosing a lot of blood. He was by no means an expert, but even so he could tell that the girl in his arms didn´t have much time left.

Kirito didn´t know what to do, nobody that could help him was in the area, he himself could do nothing to help the girl and without help she would soon die.

So he did the only thing that he could. He placed her head on his lap and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He put a strand of hair out of her pale face, carefully avoiding the scarred area on her face and tried his best to calm her down.

But before he could speak to her she had raised her hand and touched his cheek and in that moment her eyes were devoid of any pain, fear, suffering or other emotion. Instead there was fire surrounding her eyes. It didn´t seem to hurt her and Kirito couldn´t feel any heat coming from it.

¨ You aren´t from here … right? You are different … it could w-work … deny her my powers … I am sorry.¨ and with that her eyes closed and Kirito wondered what she had meant.

¨What do-¨ and with that Kirito´s world turned black.

Where once had been a destroyed village was now a single house with a tree and he could hear a voice and saw four women approaching the house. The voice explained to him why the women were there, told him about the man in the house, the different roles of the girls and their reward for helping him, how they each received a power of one of the four seasons.

Then the scenery changed, now he saw the girl, fleeing from three assailants while she ripped something black and white from her forehead and in the same move produce a huge smokescreen. He could also see that she wasn´t able to get rid of all of the white and black thing, a part was still there, burying itself in her forehead.

He could hear her assailants talking about it being unnecessary to pursue her, because she would die thanks to the poisoned arrow anyway and that her powers were still being transferred to the woman in the middle of the three.

He could see her reaching the destroyed village, devoid of anything remotely alive thanks to the black monsters and how she had barricaded herself in the only not burning house until she had spotted him.

´ I am sorry. You are hearing me thanks to a connection we have as long as I am transferring my powers to you.´ Kirito was about to say something, but she cut him off, ´Don´t talk, I haven´t much time left and I need to tell you the most important things. I don´t know why, but you are different from normal humans, thanks to that I am able to store the rest of my powers that haven´t been drained yet in you. You won´t be able to use them, as you are no girl nor have you inherited them the normal way, but you will be able to safeguard them and eventually pass them on. While you were watching some of my memories I was watching some of yours and because of that I know that you have a good heart. Make sure that they don´t steal the rest of my powers and please, save our world. Don´t let anybody, that you don´t completely trust know of what you now guard. Goodbye, and again I am sorry … for placing this burden on you and because of this you will never be able to manifest your aura or your Semblance.´

With those last words Kirito´s mind returned to the world. He had no idea what an aura or Semblance was, but he now knew of the importance of the dead girl that lay in his lap. Sad at seeing yet another death he just sat there thinking about death, who had been a constant companion of him since the last two years, though the massacre here and the death of the girl here in front of him were only topped by Sachi´s death and he knew that this event now too would never let him go.

Kirito could feel that something inside of him had changed. He knew that it was because of the powers the girl had stored inside of him, but didn´t know what exactly that entailed. He felt awful, but he still managed to stand up and after some swaying he entered the house and a little while later came out again, a white sheet in his hand to cover the now dead girl. At the moment he had neither the strength nor the tools to bury her, but as far as he had gotten to know her in the last few minutes that had felt so much longer while the power transfer had happened, he knew that she was a hero in her own right and as cheesy as it sounded, she was one of the good guys that died way to early.

So he covered her up and wanted to get inside, but as soon as the sheet had completely covered her, the pain Kirito had been suppressing thus far came back with vengeance and his world, for the second time today turned black and his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

-_-_-(With a sober [\\(O#O)/ OMG] Qrow)-_-_-

Qrow was not happy and remarkebly it was not because he was sober or thinking about his missing sister or dead friend. No, it was because he had just found the dead horse that Amber had used for travelling and no further traces of Amber or her possible attackers, since she was way to strong to fall to some simple Grimm, beside the blood trail that lead in the direction of a small settlement that refused to move into the secure walls of Vale.

That gave him some hope. If the blood was from Amber then there was a good possibility that she survived the attack and if it was from the attacker, then there was a good possibility that Amber won the fight and that she decided to continue forward by foot.

So Qrow chose the only reasonable option and made his way to the village to find either Amber or her attacker. If Amber had won and continued on with her way then she didn´t really need his help since he had seen no other blood beside the trail that lead to the village and that meant that she was okay, if she was the one to win the fight.

But it normally never was that easy and his instincts were telling him that something bad had happened or would be happening soon and so far his instincts had mostly been right about such things. He had had a bad feeling before Raven had left Tai-Yang, before Summer died and when Yang had taken Ruby to that god damn Grimm infested shack, just to name a few occasions were he had wished his gut feeling was wrong.

And he was proven right yet again.

The village looked like a battlefield. Every single house of the village was either burning or a smoking ruin beside one stone building he had seen from afar and corpses, heavily mutilated corpses could be seen lying on the street.

¨Fucking Grimm.¨ Qrow grumbled, yet another small village that was annihilated after besting the Grimm for so long.

As he made his way through the debris towards the stone house he discovered something that gave him hope, which was a bit strange considering what he discovered and at the same time quite a bit of worry that made him run as fast as he could towards the house, sword in hand, ready to be used.

For in front of the house was a Griffin, claws raised and in a downward motion to pierce someone's body that was lying in front of the entrance right next to something else that was covered in a white sheet.

That there even was a Griffin was worrying, since they were rather strong Grimm that normally weren´t in this region, hell normally they were found a lot further out in the wildness and not here. Griffin were strong and durable Grimm that could be could the all in one package, since they were as fast as Beowolfes, their strength was comparable to Ursais, they were able to fly and their body was pretty resistant to physical and Dust based attacks. All in all Qrow wasn´t sure if he would be fast enough to stop the Grimm before its claws found another unwilling victim.

Everything was in slow motion. The claw inching closer and closer to the black teen that Qrow was now able to see and Qrow himself, sword held down on his right side in preparation to make an upward cut that would hopefully stop the attack of the Grimm.

Qrow put all of his strength into his cut and his blade went through the claws like a hot knife through butter, continuing upwards and cutting open a part of the Griffin´s nose. The momentum of his cut carried Qrow as far as the door were he spun in the air to meet it with his feet and catapult him back towards the Griffin that was still confused about where its nose went, blood tripping from the wound onto the downed teen that Qrow had probably saved. Before the Griffin could regain his wit, Qrow speared its head with his sword, the speed and strength from his jump from the door carrying his blade clearly through the head of the monster, which promptly started to evaporate a few seconds afterwards.

¨That could have been a lot more difficult. I think Ozpin owes me a drink for this.¨ And what he said was true. Had he not gotten the drop on that Grimm he would have still won, but after a way longer and harder fight, not to mention that the boy would have had a way higher chance of being injured during the fighting.

Speaking of which, Qrow sheathed his weapon and cursed when he saw the boy. He had been fast enough to divert the Griffin from piercing his heart, but he wasn´t fast enough to prevent the claw from injuring the black teen.

When Qrow had hit the claw with his upward attack it was just millimeters away from killing the boy and had after being intercepted left a deep cut starting by his left cheekbone over his entire left face, ending just before his hair starts.

It would probably leave a scar and there was a possibility that the boy had lost his left eye, but the injury wasn´t life threatening and since Qrow couldn´t see any other injuries on him he bandaged the face up as good as possible and turned his attention to the something under the white cover that now as he looked closer turned out to be another probably dead person. Had Qrow looked a bit sooner at the boy he would have seen something black being absorbed into the blood that was coming out of the boy´s cut and into his eye, but now this would go unnoticed until some professionals could take a look at him.

¨SHIT!¨ Qrow cursed again. He had lifted up the sheet and found the one person under it that he really didn´t want to be under it. He tried to feel a pulse from Amber, but his hopes were slim and true enough he could feel nothing.

Disappointed and sad he took out his scroll and called Ozpin to inform him about what had happened and to organize a bullhead to pick him, the corpse of Amber and the boy up.

-_-_-(With a happy turned angry Cinder)-_-_-

¨Cinder what´s wrong?¨ Emerald looked at her boss with concern, until five minutes ago she had been in a pretty good mood, but then suddenly, shortly before the three of them went to the white Fang again she had stood stock still and after that had donned a contemplative unhappy expression that hadn´t left her face since.

¨Fuck! That little!¨ Emerald got the feeling that Cinder´s bad mood had something to do with Amber, though she should have been dead already from the poison, so what could possibly gone wrong?

And a few seconds later Emerald´s suspicions were confirmed. ¨ The transfer of her powers has stopped, but I can feel that I didn´t get all of it. Which should be impossible. The transfer had still worked thanks to the parts that burrowed themselves into her skin which means that even if someone found her the transfer shouldn´t have stopped and if she was already dead then the rest of her powers should have left her and gone to me!¨

¨But they didn´t.¨ Mercury supplied and was rewarded with a look that could kill.

¨No they didn´t, it´s probably that fucking headmasters fault. Aaarghh!¨ Cinder was royally pissed, which wasn´t good since she had planned to show off her new powers at the White Fang and take them over. That was still possible with the powers she had already drained, but she would need to be calm if she wanted to do it.

After a few more moments and a few deep breaths she decided that she was sufficiently calm and ready to take the next step in her plan. ¨Well whatever, we can try to find out what happened later, I have over half of her powers and that should be more then enough to cower those animals.¨

¨ Yes, Cinder.¨ Emerald said enthusiastically.

Mercury stepped closer to Emerald and whispered to her, ¨Be careful that you don´t slip on your own slime trail.¨ And with that he the two of them started bickering again about the same thing they always bicker about. Emerald´s supposed ass creeping to Cinder.

-_-_-(With a sober [\\(O#O)/ OMG] Qrow and Ozpin in the infirmary)-_-_-

"I don't know how it happened and that means something coming from me." The doctor told Ozpin and Qrow. And he was right that it meant something coming from him, considering that he was one of the best doctors in the entirety of Vale, exclusively contracted to Beacon to ensure the safety and health of the students. "As both of you can see here," he pointed at two monitors from machines that were connected to the black boys body, "he has somehow gotten Grimm blood into his body. That could normally only happen if his entire Aura was spent, including the passive Aura that everyone has that is considered to be almost impossible to spent, simply because the passive Aura uses up next to no energy, even if you are gravely injured and had your Aura never awakened, the passive Aura would still be there and prevent something like Grimm blood from entering your bodies system."

The doctor let out a breath, he was used to strange and/or grave injuries thanks to Hunters and Huntresses in training being reckless, but he had never seen a case such as this. "But the Grimm blood in his system isn't what really has me wondering. It is rare but there already were persons who have gotten contaminated by it. And every single one of those cases had something in common that this one has not."

"And I assume that that is what has you up in a frenzy?" Qrow asked. It was most likely a rhetorical question, but Qrow didn't care, this was just getting weirder and weirder and Ozpin now definitely owed him some high quality alcohol.

"Yes, all of them had in common that whoever had the blood in his system would experience pains not imaginable and die shortly after. The longest recorded survival was 15 minutes and believe me when I say that that the victim from that time didn't like his last fifteen minutes on the planet. And now we have our patient here, long cut on the left side of his face, eye most like lost, otherwise fine beside the fact that he is unconscious and slightly malnourished and last but not least alive after hours of having something Grimm in him without any pains whatsoever." The Doc finished.

I am sorry doctor, but I don´t know any more about this than you and I´m pretty sure Ozpin here has as much of a clue as I have.¨ Qrow said while indicating to Ozpin.

¨Well not exactly. I don´t know why or how it happened, but I have got a theory that I would need your opinion since you are the specialist in that regard.¨ As the doctor nodded Ozpin continued, ¨Wouldn´t it be possible that his Aura saved him?¨ Before the doctor could interrupt him Ozpin motioned him to be quiet and let him continue.

¨ I know that you said he has no Aura whatsoever and that is why the blood came into his system, but wouldn´t be possible that he was just born without a passive Aura and upon the contact with the Grimm Blood his Aura activated and is now stopping the blood from killing him? Since this never happened before we don´t know exactly what is happening, but couldn´t it be that the blood instead of trying to kill him focused upon his Aura and that those two forces are keeping each other at bay?¨

¨Well, that is a possibility, but I know of no methods or machines that could verify those theories.¨ the doctor mused.

¨As I see it there is nothing we can really do about that for the moment. Let´s just settle for the fact that it doesn´t seem to kill him and leave it at that until we can get some new hints about it. More important is what we do from now on, we could leave him here in the infirmary, but there would be the risk that other students find him and leak information about him and I don´t want to know what our government is going to do to him to find out about his immunity to the Grimm blood.¨ Qrow said to the other two and after looking at Ozpin he knew that the Headmaster was thinking along the same lines.

¨We should organize something for him that let´s him life away from praying eyes, at least until he regains his consciousness, heals up and told us what he knows about what happened to Amber.¨ Ozpin mused when he had an idea. ¨Doesn´t your friend Tai-Yang life on Patch Island?¨

¨ Yeah he does, wait are you suggesting that we move him there? Sure he would probably be save there from prying eyes and Tai has finally gotten his act together again after what happened to Yang and Ruby but are you sure that´s a good idea?¨ Qrow knew that both Yang and Ruby wouldn´t have anything against someone living with them, provided that he has a nice personality, Yang because she liked to mingle with others and made fast friends and Ruby because she was rather socially awkward and could use another friend beside her sister.

¨ It´s just an option I´m entertaining of using, first he has to wake up and then we have to talk with Tai-Yang before we do anything.¨ While the two of them were discussing what to do the doctor had left, knowing that he wasn´t needed at the moment and that if something happened both of them would call for him and he would be there in a matter of seconds. Not that he believed that anything would happen, beside the fact that the teen was unconscious and had Grimm Blood in him he was as healthy as you get if you ignored the slight malnourishment.

The sound of the closing door triggered a reaction from the black boy in the hospital bed. ¨Just another 30 minutes.¨ he mumbled, just as he had done for the last year or so when one of his friends, mostly Asuna and Argo, had come to wake him up.

¨Haha, I like the kid Ozzy!¨ Qrow´s approval had caused two main reactions. Ozpin sighted and Kirito shot out of his lying position, not recognizing the voice and grabbing behind his back, just to realize that his beloved blades weren´t there. A second later and he recognized where he was and was lost for words. It was a hospital room with modern machines. He had not expected that. He remembered everything that had happened in the last few days and after seeing the village he had not expected such a high end facility to exist in this world.

Before he could think about it any more Ozzy interrupted his thought process. ¨Hello, I am headmaster Ozpin and this … good friend here is Qrow, would you mind telling us your name?¨

Okay, not Ozzy but Ozpin, Kirito was about to answer his question when he came up short. What was his name? He remembered all about SAO and that it was a virtual reality but beside that? Nothing. ¨ I wouldn´t mind, but my memories seem to be a bit fuzzy, you can call me Kirito for now I think.¨

¨Well Kirito there are a few things we would like to ask you.

 **AN: Aaaaand cut :)**

 **So I thought up another story ;D**

 **Please tell me what you think about it and how you liked it or your ideas about what could happen in the future (Yes I am fishing for reviews xD)**

 **This story will probably be just a side project, which means that chapters are going to be updated pretty slowly (Beside chapter 2 that should be out rather quickly), my main focus is still on TBS and this was just an idea that got to big in my head and needed an outlet xD**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter and that you F &F&R so until next time**

 **Ps.: Disclaimer: I own nothing beside OCs if I decide to introduce some and any plot points twists etc that are not canon and thought up by me ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **am back to this hopefully magnificent piece of my imagination and hope you all enjoy this new addition to the story.**

 **I am sooo sorry for taking this long, but between Uni, writers block and the sudden need to read HP Crossovers (btw there exist way too few HP x RWBY Crossovers) I just couldn't post sooner :/**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither SAO nor RWBY, though if I did own SAO, then the Aincrad Arc would have been a loooooot longer.**

 **Edit: I don't know if you have already heard it, but CG is getting a third fucking season! *wuhuu***

 **Now on with the story :D**

"Well Kirito, there are a few things we would like to ask you."

' _That really doesn't sound ominous at all.'_

"Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble, we just want to know what happened to you." Ozpin said as soon as he saw Kirito's expression and rightly deduced what he had been thinking.

"Seems like I will have to work on my poker face, huh." Kirito said while furiously thinking about what he should or better yet could tell the person in front of him and if he was in danger or not.

As far as he was able to tell, his body was in relative good condition and he was not restrained, which was a point for Ozzy and since he definitely needed at least some information about where he was and what was going on, he would have to take a leap of faith and start the conversation with providing information about himself.

"Considering where and how, and I am using the next term loosely, this gentleman found you I would say that you are holding up rather good and I have some experience in reading people, seeing as I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said, while ignoring the sound of indignation the other person in the room made and sipping from his coffee mug that had definitely not been there before.

"Well, you could say that I can probably handle this a bit better than the average person, but before we go into details, could you tell me where I am please?" Kirito was still a bit unsure about what he should tell the two men in front of him, but he had mostly decided on what information he would provide them.

"At the moment you are in the hospital wing of Beacon Academy, the finest Hunter and Huntress school in all of Vale, if I dare say so myself." Ozpin was observing Kirito closely and everything he saw made the boy in front of him more and more interesting by the second.

Even before Kirito answered, the headmaster already knew that Kirito didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about, which meant that he must have never even heard about one of the four great kingdoms, and that should have been practically impossible.

But the headmaster wasn't the only one that observed the other one very closely. Kirito knew that Ozpin had already read his answer from his face and he scolded himself for letting all that information show so easily. _'I must be more exhausted than I first believed, if he can read me that easily.'_

"And where exactly would Vale be?" He had never heard of it, which was another point for the 'I am in a different world' theory, even though the shattered moon had pretty much cemented that fact.

"What do you mean, 'where is Vale?', it's one of the four great kingdoms, one of the last bastions of humanity on all of Remnant. That's pretty much common knowledge and even if you did live outside of the kingdoms you should have at least heard about them. Or did you lose your memories when that Grimm was about to skewer you? Oh, by the way I'm Qrow, the guy that dragged your sorry ass out of that shi-" Ozpin let a minor bit of killing intent loose, "eh, bad place." The now introduced Qrow had a grin on his face and Ozpin sighed in exasperation. Qrow would probably never change and Ozpin wasn't too sure if he should be thankful for that or not.

"Then firstly, thanks for saving my live, when I got into that destroyed village there weren't any Grimm around, but if I remember correctly, I did black out in front of the last standing building."

"Yeah, wasn't the best place to do that and I'm sorry to say it, but it probably cost you your left eye. The new scar you have is a minor issue compared to that." And as Qrow had thought, it was only now that Kirito noticed that his vision was impaired and he moved his hands to feel the bandages around his head.

"Huh, didn't even notice until now, so is my eye completely lost or is it more a 'the chance that your eye recovers is rather slim' case?"

"The later."

"Hmm, I don't really know what sort of money you have, but I bet you fifty of it, that it recovers, my body's sturdy like that." Kirito wasn't too disturbed by it, since it was still possible that his eye recovered and if he knew one thing, then it was that his body was very sturdy and maybe, hopefully, that strange power that the girl had stored in him would help the healing process along. She had said that he couldn't use it, but that didn't mean it could not have some sort of positive, passive effect on his body. He studiously ignored the possibility of a negative, passive effect.

"Sure kid, you're on, we can talk about how much that is later, once you know a bit more about Vale and just so you don't embarrass yourself when you go out and buy something our money's called Lien." Qrow started to like the Kirito. Whoever could joke around like that with those wounds would make a great drinking buddy in the future and a probably even better fighting partner once his fighting skills were up to a reasonable standard.

"Okay, you two, let's get back on topic, before Qrow loses any more of his money." Ozpin too didn't think that the black haired teen in front of him had lost his eye. He had Grimm blood inside him and whatever kept it at bay was probably strong enough to regenerate the damaged parts of his eye in a month's time. "You can ask the doctor about your eye later since it isn't really our expertise."

"Okay, so I think you were asking me from where I was right?" at Ozpin's nod he continued: "Well, my memory is a bit hazy, and I'm missing a lot that is older than two years, but as far as I can recall I and some of my friends lived like nomads and wandered from village to village, fighting monsters on the way from one to the next, until something happened. I don't know what it was, but four to three days ago I was preparing to tackle the next challenge with my friends and suddenly I am standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by black trees, snow and Grimm and no memories of how the hell I got there. My entire equipment is gone beside the clothes and weapons on my body and after three days of walking I finally found something that resembled a human settlement, only to find it completely raced to the ground. By the way, do you have my swords? I would really like to have them back sometime soon." That was pretty close to the truth, but still far enough away from it to not arouse too much suspicion as any science and torture department of a government would surely love to get their hands on someone from another world. He had taken a leap of faith for his rescuer and the headmaster, but his trust in the two was nowhere near high enough to tell them the entire truth, not to mention that it sounded pretty crazy too.

"After I had scoured the first few houses for food and other necessities I finally went to the stone house, the only one that was still standing and not burning to the ground. It was also the most likely place any survivors would have fled too, so I asked if there was anyone alive in there and if they could open the door." Qrow and Ozpin could picture how the rest went and Kirito told them exactly what they had predicted, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"So after she had stumbled out and asked about hunters she collapsed and I tried to help her, but all I know is basic first aid and that was nowhere near enough to treat her wounds." That part was also mostly true, he just omitted the fact that she had talked a bit with him and that he had gotten the rest of her powers for safekeeping, which incidentally blocked his aura, whatever that was.

"And after you placed the white sheet over her body you fainted, correct?" and Kirito's nod, Ozpin continued, "How long you lay there is up for speculation, but Qrow reached you just in time to save your life from a Griffin." Kirito had no idea what a Griffin was, beside a strong suspicion that it was black with white bones, not human friendly and probably resembled a Griffin from Greek mythology, which meant it could fly and that in turn meant that the black thingies were airborne and had just gotten a lot harder to kill.

"Yeah, thanks again for that."

"No problem kiddo, when you're a bit older you can invite me to a drink and then we can call it even."

Ozpin was a tiny bit exasperated that the conversation had drifted off again, but he was also happy that he had apparently found a Plan C if Kirito didn't want to stay at Beacon and Tai-Yang didn't take Kirito in (which was Plan B). "I'm sorry that I have to stop you from corrupting a teenager, but there are still a few things we have to discuss, before we can call it quits."

Seeing that Kirito was listening again and that Qrow was quiet, Ozpin continued, "You have already noticed that the Griffin didn't just fall over when Qrow arrived. Besides injuring your face and eye you were also contaminated with Grimm blood, which seeing as you're still with us and not in pain, is probably being blocked by your Aura."

Kirito deduced two things from that. First thing was that the bad black thingies were all called Grimm in general with further specifications in subspecies, which was always good to know, since it was probably common knowledge in this world and it would be at the very least awkward if someone noticed he didn't know that. Secondly was that he had just gotten very interesting for researchers, since it didn't sound exactly common that somebody survived contamination with Grimm blood.

"Your survival is probably thanks to the fact that your Aura and Semblance hadn't been activated at that point and manifested in a way that saved your life from a rather gruesome end as I have been told." Ozpin was really impressed by the fact that Kirito was still as calm as before he had uttered his first word. Others would be a mess right about now, crying, raging, despairing or catatonic, but not the black haired teen in front of him. Yes, he could see it, whatever had happened in the woods and what had happened to him to get there had forged him into a warrior. His skill level remained to be seen and he had no idea if he could work with a team, but he had the psychological backbone that so many lacked.

And that was what was so important, skills could be trained and taught and he didn't look arrogant or self-absorbed, which indicates that he should be capable of working with others and that would make him prime Hunter material. Most of the Hunters and Huntresses died because they didn't have the right mentality, even after Beacon, though the number was smaller as with other schools and you only really got it after fighting for a rather long time.

No, he was sure, Kirito would be great; maybe even one of the greatest Hunters that ever left Beacon, if it wasn't for his apparent Aura problem. He had no idea how the boy's Aura was doing after stopping the Grimm Blood and there was quite a big chance that he wouldn't be able to use it at all, seeing that his Aura levels were still at zero. And a Hunter without Aura would be a very hard sell. On the other hand, the doctor had remarked about his quick healing ability. According to the doc Kirito would have been fine even without his help and that the wounds were almost completely healed by the time Qrow got him here, if the mostly destroyed eye and the Grimm Blood were to be ignored. Or maybe the eye had been completely destroyed and what the doctor saw wasn't a badly damaged one, but a new one in the process of regenerating?

Whatever the case, he would definitely watch the boy in front of him. If he had working Aura he would probably be invaluable as a Hunter in the coming times and even if he couldn't use his Aura like the others, there still was the possibility of making him a Hunter thanks to his regeneration. He would have to find out how strong it was and how fast, but if it was adequate and the boy had enough skill, since brute force wouldn't work even if he had great regeneration abilities, then he would allow him to enroll in Beacon.

That would make keeping an eye on him easier and maybe there was more to his encounter with the maiden, which would also be easier to discover if he was close by. And again, Ozpin had a feeling that Kirito would make a great Hunter and his gut feelings rarely betrayed him.

Kirito meanwhile waited until Ozpin had finished whatever he was thinking about. He had seen others with that look during strategy and Boss meetings and knew perfectly well that it was better to let him finish whatever it was that the gray haired man was contemplating.

"We don't really know how that influences you and if your Aura can even be activated, but that is a thought for later. Until your body is accustomed to the changes, I highly doubt it would be intelligent to upset whatever balance the Grimm-blood and your defense against it reached, which could probably happen if we tried to activate it now."

"That's probably for the best, but I have fought without it until now, so no big loss there if it doesn't work." Kirito shrugged. The Grimm weren't too strong compared to what he had already fought and defeated and he didn't have Aura back then too. True, he had lost his sword skills, but he didn't really need them anymore, as the last few days in the forest proved.

"Ohh? Please tell me about those fights." Ozpin was genially interested in that statement. If Kirito had been out there and hadn't just run away from Grimm but fought them and won, then that would clearly indicate some adequate amount of skill, with which he fulfilled two of the three qualities he wanted every Hunter to have. If he worked well in a team as well then the boy in front of him would probably turn out to be a Jackpot that fate delivered him in times where he could use all the Hunters and Huntresses that he could get.

"Well, I was in that forest for quite some time and the Grimm I encountered there were relatively easy to dispatch. My biggest problem was actually the fact that water and things to eat were so scarce."

"So you didn't have a problem fighting against Beowolfes, Ursas and Nevermores?" Ozpin asked, since those were the three most commonly encountered Grimm in that area.

"If those are the Grimm that look like wolves and bears then yes, those were the ones I fought. Pity that they all evaporated, with the amount I had to kill before they left me alone for some time, I would have been able to solve at least a part of my food and water supply problem."

Ozpin and Qrow almost did a spit take at the fact that he was talking about eating Grimm flesh, "You should probably be thankful for that, as far as our scientists know Grimm flesh is as toxic as their blood and even though you somehow survive with it in your blood stream, there is no telling what it would possible do if something like that ended up in your stomach."

' _The power I got would probably protect me from that too, but I'm not curious enough about it to try it out'._ To Ozpin Kirito said: "That would have probably been bad, but still, it was irritating to no end to see it vanish when I hadn't eaten for anything for days."

"Yes, I can certainly believe that, but let's talk about other things. As you are now in Vale there are a few things you have to decide for yourself. Such as what you want to do in and with your future and how you are going to earn money to provide for yourself and so on. Not to mention where you are going to live. As far as I can tell you should be around fifteen years old," at Kirito's nod he continued, "which means you are three years away from adulthood. That means you still have to go to school if you want to stay in Vale and you will need the qualifications a school can provide you with to apply for a good job later on in your life. Your living problem could be solved if you attended a boarding school, but those are rather expensive most of the time and as far as I can tell, that would pose a slight problem for you."

That got a snort from Kirito, slight was not what he would have used to describe that problem and if his feelings were right then Ozpin would offer him a solution for this problem in the next five seconds, since the entire last part of the headmaster's speech sounded only a little bit like a sales pitch.

It took Ozpin only two seconds to confirm Kirito's suspicions. "Your schooling can be taken care of pretty easily, as I have mentioned beforehand, I am the headmaster of Beacon and as such I can admit you to my school. Normally you would have to be around seventeen to start at my school, but considering that you managed to survive alone among the Grimm I am able to admit you early."

"And what stipulations would I have? You can't tell me that you are doing this out of the good of your heart. You have helped me a lot and were friendly, no question about that, but that last part goes above and beyond being friendly and it is hard to believe in a world such as ours." Kirito had learned a lot more during his time in SAO than using a sword. He had learned that trust had to be earned, that humans could be worse than any monster in the right circumstances and that almost everybody had a hidden agenda.

The higher up in a power structure they were, the more plans and agendas a person usually had. And the headmaster of a school that trains the fighting force against the Grimm that threatened humanity was definitely very high up in said structure. He had to be; otherwise someone more ambitious would have usurped him a long time ago. It had happened in the real world, it had happened in the Guilds and on the frontline and Kirito was sure that Remnant or more specifically Vale was no different.

"You are right; as sad as it is, the world we live in isn't a place that could be survived on goodwill alone. But you don't have to worry; your only stipulations would be to maintain a moderately good grade point average and to graduate with the other members of your team." And he meant what he said, both parts, though the first one was definitely something that he hoped and intended to change.

"Those are pretty lenient ones, but considering that I will be risking my life once I'm finished it's not too surprising that they wouldn't be too harsh." He had expected something like this. Since the school was aimed at producing skilled warriors or as they were called here, hunters, it didn't surprise Kirito one bit that they only needed a moderately good grade point average. His fighting and teamwork skills would be far more important than his textbook skills and how fast he could figure out the square root of x^y.

"Yes, but it is one of your best options, seeing as it would solve almost all of your current problems. As a boarding school you wouldn't need to look for a place to stay and don't have to worry about paying any rent and as a personal favor I would allow you to stay in the school from today onwards until the next semester starts and you can officially enroll with the other first years. Your monetary problem would also be solved because you can petition a stipend from the Orphans Fund as an enrolled student that has no living relatives in any of the great kingdoms or known settlements. It won't be too much, but seeing as housing and food will be provided by my school it should be more than enough to get by. Furthermore –" Before Ozpin could go on any further in what was now really a sales pitch, Kirito stopped him.

"You don't need to continue. You already had me after the lenient terms and place to live." Not that he had too many other options. With his body which was still the same as the one from SAO and the power he was safekeeping, there was no way he could go to a school that wasn't about fighting and then go on and become a pencil pusher or something similar. And his personality wouldn't allow him to keep doing nothing against the Grimm, when he knew that his unique skillset and experiences were perfect for fighting them.

And he needed to get stronger to protect himself from the three that had attacked the Fall maiden and to honor her dying wish, which was only possible if he became a hunter. In that regard he had to admit to himself that he had really lucked out. If Qrow hadn't found him and brought him here, getting into one of the Hunter schools would have probably been immensely more difficult. Actually, the only place he would have probably gotten into would have been a grave, curtesy of the Griffin that Qrow had killed.

"That's nice to hear. The next semester starts in two months, so you can use that time to inform and learn about Vale and how everything works, as well as filling out the legal paperwork for immigrating into Vale, petitioning the Orphan Fund, joining my school and a few other things." The longer Ozpin talked, the more despairing Kirito's expression got, which caused Ozpin to chuckle.

"Don't worry; you will probably have the paperwork finished in a week's time." Which didn't seem to improve Kirito's expression, but as a headmaster he had to fill out a lot more paperwork and he found one week was definitely not too bad, not to mention that it would only take so long, because filled out forms needed to be sent to certain offices. Without the Beacon stamp on all of them it would have probably taken four months, but that was one of Ozpin's special Beacon perks that he really liked.

Kirito didn't change his defeated expression and just mumbled a "sure" to Ozpin who then continued to tell him that a so called Glynda Goodwitch person would come and show him to his new quarters for the next two months until he could be placed with a team, as soon as he was healthy enough.

-_-_-(One day later, with Goodwitch on the way to the quarters; baffling his doctors)-_-_-

"So Mr. Kirigaya, how do find our school so far? We still have quite a few places to see, but most of them you won't need to visit in the next two months and after that you will get to visit them with the other first years and a professor who uses the room. All that I have left to show you before we go to your dorm is the combat classroom and the training rooms' right next to it. This is also where I am going to teach most of the year, seeing as I am the combat instructor of Beacon." Glynda finished before turning left and continuing their tour.

"It's a really impressive building and as far as I have seen everything looks like top of the line, not to mention the sheer amount of space that every room and office has. Even if Ozpin hadn't said it before, after your tour I would have definitely known that I am in one of the top schools Remnant has to offer. By the way, as the combat instructor, did Ozpin tell you about my … circumstances?" Kirito finished rather unsure, since he didn't know if he should tell other people about his rather particular Aura problems.

He would tell his teammates once he had them and as combat Instructor Glynda would probably find out very soon about them if she hadn't been already briefed, so hiding it from her would be rather pointless and could cause him to alienate her.

"Yes, I have been briefed about your nonexistent Aura by _Headmaster-"_ , and wow did she put importance on that title, _'note to self Kirito; around Goodwitch be on your best behavior and as polite as possible'_ , which brought a bit of dreed to Kirito," -Ozpin, who will be referred to as such", cue impressive glare, "and it won't be too much of a problem. I am going to test your combat prowess in the coming days, and depending on that I am going to pit you only against other students that have either the same level of skill as you or are so far ahead of you that you won't come to any harm. And a program is going to simulate the Aura you lose during a fight. As long as you don't tell others about it, it should remain a secret, though I would advise you to tell your teammates." Glynda finished, just as they entered the combat classroom.

And Kirito was impressed all over again. The seats were made the same way as the other classrooms, in a half circle around the blackboard and the teachers table, similar to universities back on earth, but in the combat classroom, the half circle was bigger as in the other classes and he could see a mechanism that would shift the blackboard and table backwards and let something similar to a boxing ring rise up. The entire room was probably reinforced to withstand the combat and was isolated as to not disturb the other classes while a combat exercise was in action.

Glynda had her concerns and doubts about the young man in front of her. Not only was he two years younger than the standard enrollment age, he had little to no background and couldn't use his Aura or Semblance, but seeing him now, assessing the room and the different weapons that were on display at the side and after talking to him while showing him the other rooms, she could lay some of her worries to rest.

The black haired boy had been attentive, serious and he moved like an experienced fighter. She had seen a lot of hunters, huntresses, warriors and soldiers in her life and the way he moved put him right with them. Experienced Hunters had a smoothness to their movement that normal civilians only had if they were material arts fanatics and the boy next to her had that and a spatial awareness that was ways above what she would expect from a first year.

She still had her doubts, but now she wasn't as inclined as she had been to knock Ozpin one over the head for practically forcing the enrollment of a boy that couldn't use Aura and was younger than the average first year. She had some doubts about his weapon of choice, seeing that the swords the boy had on his back didn't have any range capabilities, but that had probably to do with the fact that resources and technologies outside of the four kingdoms were rather limited.

Just as she finished the thought, did she notice that the black haired swordsman had finished his inspection of the room and had turned to her.

"Miss Goodwitch, if you want to I would be ready to do the combat assessment right now." That was not what she had expected to hear from her young charge. She considered it for a moment and then decided that it wouldn't hurt. He had been just released from the infirmary, but he looked healthy enough and if what she had heard about his regeneration was true then he should be more than ready for it.

And if not then he would at least learn to not overestimate himself. Glynda was sure that she would be able to prevent herself from causing him any serious injury.

"If you are sure that you are already up for it then please go onto the stage, I have to activate a few devices first, so that we can collect the data for the program which is going to simulate your Aura."

"Sure Professor, and don't worry, I'm made out of pretty sturdy stuff." Now she wasn't so sure anymore if the boy in front of her was arrogant or not. Well if he was, then she would beat it out of him in a few seconds.

She activated the last device and positioned herself opposite of him in the ring and started the countdown. "Once the countdown finishes we will fight until either the gong sounds or I end the fight. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch." He said and got into his ready stance with his left blade before him and his right blade held over his head.

3…

2…

1…

$START$

-_-_-(After the fight with Ozpin & Glynda)-_-_-

"And how was his assessment?"

"His strength and overall speed are average and he has a sword style that I have never seen before, which considering where he came from was to be expected. His strength definitely lies with his reaction speed, dexterity, agility and spatial awareness. Thanks to these four skills he was able to at least hold his own against me and while I could have definitely overpowered him, as long as I wasn't using my full power he was able to keep up with me, as you can see on the recording. He relies on Hit & Run tactics, which is probably the reason why the skills I mentioned before are as highly evolved as they are. One on one I am pretty sure that he could take on everyone that is advancing into second year this semester and probably more than half of the third years as well. Grimm he could probably fight up to the Alphas without problem and even those shouldn't cause him too much trouble as long as it isn't a Nevermore or Griffin, since he decidedly lacks any range capabilities. Though I still have some reservations he has my go ahead to enroll and fight any year mate he might have." Glynda finished and waited for Ozpin to say something.

"What about his eye? How did he manage with his newly impaired vision?" Over all Ozpin looked rather happy and smug about the boy, at least as far as Glynda could tell, since Ozpin could put up a near unbeatable poker face if he wanted to.

"He adapted surprisingly fast to it. I believe he had almost forgotten about it until the spar started because of how overwhelming seeing the school for the first time can be. It took him around five minutes and he had adapted his stance and fighting style in a way that would minimize the blind spot caused by the injured eye and after another five minutes it probably only reduced his combat effectiveness by 20-25%. The disadvantage would probably be bigger for him if he was fighting more than one enemy, but I am pretty sure that by the start of the new semester he either has adapted his fighting style to compensate for it or as you have told me, his powers will have regenerated his eye." That was probably his greatest strength beside his reflexes. The adaptiveness of the boy was almost awe-inspiring. Half his vision lost, fresh out of the hospital wing, fighting someone with her abilities, as he had told her, for the first time and still he had been able to hang on at first and for every hit she had been able to land he would get better and just a bit harder to hit. At the end of the spar she had really started to enjoy the fight. She hadn't been able to cut completely loose, but it had definitely been interesting and enjoyable for her and going by the grin Kirito had had on his face the entire time he had enjoyed himself too.

She even looked forward to their next session, which would be the next day, since she had offered and he had accepted, in helping him to completely overcome his disadvantage due to the impaired vision.

"Which makes him one of our most perfect students since a long time if I'm correct? At least combat potential wise." Yes, now she could definitely see the smugness radiate off of him for finding someone like Kirito.

"If we go by the standard evaluation for combat potential Beacon has, then you are right. While he would probably lose some points for his only average strength, alone for his adaptiveness he would reach the top ten of the newly admitted students in the last thirty years. With his reflexes, agility and awareness he could even make it into the top five if we had had his old records and more than one recorded fight against me." Though that would be rectified in the next two months with at least four combat sessions every week, which would also provide more than enough data to better know where exactly he stands and what his potential for the future looked like.

-_-_-(Beacon Glynda's room 2 month time-skip)-_-_-

#####

Pre-Beacon Records

Student Kirigaya Kirito

Family: unknown, assumed dead

Age: 15

Birthday: 07.10. XXXX [AN: Don't know what year RWBY plays in or which calendar they use]

Gender: male

Height: 172cm

Weight: 59 Kg

Special marks: One long scar over the entire left side of his face (through the eye)

Combat Prowess: High

Future Potential: High

Special Mentions: Very high Reflexes, Agility and Adaptiveness

#####

Glynda looked at the first page of the record from the black haired boy that she would be taking shopping in half an hour. Since the new students would arrive in a week, they, Ozpin and her, had decided that Kirito should at least once visit the City and buy himself some other clothes beside the uniforms that were provided by the school and maybe some other things like a scroll. Not to mention that the boy was probably starting to go steer crazy from doing nothing more than learning about Vale's and the other three kingdoms history and other things that were considered common knowledge.

The only reason he didn't complain about it was probably because of her combat tutoring that, at least half of the time took place in Emerald Forest, after the first two weeks. Yes, Glynda nodded to herself, it was high time that he got outside and saw the City.

But before she could do that she needed to make one last update to his technically pre-Beacon-start records.

#####

Student Kirigaya has regained complete functionality in his formerly damaged left eye, though the Grimm blood inside of his body seems to have altered it slightly. According to the student he is now able to see in the dark with his restored left eye (Note: Future tests are needed to determine how strong this 'Night vision' is), which is an ability similar to the one Faunus naturally have. Another alteration to the eye is that his Sclera turned black and his Iris turned a slightly glowing red. Because of this the student decided to keep wearing his eyepatch, which according to him and with my (Goodwitch Glynda) confirmation only slightly reduces his combat effectiveness. The slight glowing could be a disadvantage in the dark, though combat situation have revealed that the more stress and duress the student is under, the more his eye starts to glow. In a state of absolute calm the glow almost vanishes entirely and would be nearly impossible to pick up on if you weren't looking for it.

#####

"That should do for the moment." She hummed to herself, before turning of the power and making her way to the landing platform of the school.

-_-_-(Blacky's POV)-_-_-

Finally. He would finally leave Beacon and visit Vale for the first time. Kirito had been quite happy ever since two days ago, when Professor Goodwitch had told him that he could visit Vale if he so wished with her as chaperon, to make sure that he didn't get lost/in trouble.

"What are we going to do first Professor?" Kirito asked after the two of them arrived at the city and left the Bullhead (VTOL) that had brought them there. And didn't that drive the fact home of how important Beacon was? One Professor and a student need to visit the City and get a goddamn VTOL to do it, which, even if it is a different world, definitely couldn't be cheap.

Generally Vale could be said to have three major powers; the government, the military and the Huntsman, who were quasi-led by Ozpin as the headmaster of Beacon. Though he had no official power over graduated Hunters, there were few that would refuse a request from him, which guarantied him a spot as major power in Vale.

But enough about politics and how powerful the headmaster of his school was, it was time to get himself some black clothes, a preferable black scroll (he would later learn that there was no such thing as a black scroll, to his dismay, which in turn would lead to a new customized black skin appearing a few weeks later) and maybe some new weapons. Something with a bit more range would be appreciated, seeing as sword skills weren't possible in this world and without that his range was limited to how far he could reach with one of his pointy sticks.

"First you should probably go and buy some new clothes. You have a few school uniforms, but I do think that you would want something beside that to wear. While you are clothes shopping, I am going to pick up your Hunter-in-training standard scroll. It has a few more features compared to the normal civilian one and will be paid for by the school. If you ruin it you will have to pay for a new one. After that I am going to finish up some school matters and you can explore Vale. If anything happens just call me on my scroll once I have given it to you."

"Okay Professor."

While trying on different black shirts, T-shirts, jackets, trousers, jeans and pants, Kirito thought about another important thing he had learned in the last two months. This incidentally had earned him a very funny look from Glynda when he had asked her why he had to learn something about dirt. He had soon been enlightened to the fact that Dust was here what oil was in his home world. If it were to vanish right this very moment anarchy would probably break out and humanity, Faunus included would be paralyzed and probably overrun and killed by the Grimm. As far as he had learned Remnant relied on Dust for about everything; from using it as fuel for their different modes of transport, to generating electricity to powering the weapons that were being used by the military and Hunters. They even had legends that it was thanks to Dust that humanity was able to survive against the Grimm in their earlier stages of civilization.

This meant that whatever range weapon he was going to buy, it would have been at the very least produced using Dust and it would be definitely able to shoot Dust based rounds, seeing as that had been a feature every weapon he saw until now had. And it would be pretty damn neat to be able to shoot Fire or Ice. Something like that would have made SAO a lot easier. ' _Would have probably broken the Game, but still, it would have been one hell of a way to slow down and enemy or do some decent DoT damage. Oh well, thinking about it now won't change anything and- Ahh there comes Glynda with my new –sadly not black- scroll.'_

"Thank you Professor, for bringing me my scroll." He said while accepting the scroll from her and putting it away in his pocket.

"You're welcome. I already put my number into it, so you can now be on your way, if you don't need me for anything?" She sent him a questioning look along with the last part.

"No, thank you, I have everything I need for the moment."

"Well then, until later Kirito, don't forget that the Bullhead is going to leave in four hours. And as you know I would be rather displeased if we had to delay our fly back because you aren't punctual or got into trouble."

Gulping and starting to sweat a little bit Kirito assured her that he would be over punctual if anything and made his way through the City. After he had been late once to a training session with Glynda he had sworn to himself to never repeat that mistake.

So with the best intentions of causing no trouble Kirito turned and headed to a nice little shop called Dust till Dawn.

-_-_-(Scene Break)-_-_-

Kirito put away the magazine he had just been discussing and while grabbing a new one he realized that his four hours would soon be over and that he had spent most of that time in the little shop he had entered after separating from Glynda.

An hour ago a black haired girl with red highlights had joined him in the magazine section of the shop and they had a nice ongoing discussion about the newest weapons, why a good classic sword was by no means outdated and antiquated, that scythes were amazing weapons, that the 'experts' in the magazine he had just put away should be sacked for their incredible incompetence and were now in an intense discussion about his rather lacking long-range options.

"And you really think it won't be enough to just add a pistol to my normal arsenal and be done with it? Don't get me wrong, a sniper is great and all, but I'm not really a big fan of using guns. If it weren't for the airborne Grimm I would probably completely forgo them." They had already discussed different ranged weapons that known hunters and huntresses used, but Kirito had no use for a bow, which was the only alternative to guns in the middle and long range department.

"No, pistols won't do you any good. You don't like to use guns, which I'm going to cure you off, rest assured, but you at least acknowledge that you need them for Grimm that fight at a range. A pistol won't improve your range all that much, which is why you need either something similar to an assault rifle or a sniper like my Crimson Rose." And after thinking about it for a minute, Kirito had to concede the point, a pistol wouldn't do him all that much good, since almost everything in the range of a pistol he could probably reach with one of his swords and a jump too.

"An assault rifle would probably work better out for me, since I can simply spray the enemy to bring it to the ground and then use my swords to finish them off." Now he just had to get his hands on a rifle that wasn't too big, preferable collapsible and had enough reach to matter. And once he got it, he would need to adapt his battle gear to fit a third weapon, which would hopefully be a rather easy affair.

"I thought so too, a sniper is a weapon where you need skill and a passion to become great with it, while with an assault rifle it would be okay to just spray and pray, as long as you have at least decent aim and then come in for the kill with your sword once the Grimm's on the ground."

"Shooting and aiming shouldn't be too hard to learn. I haven't shot a gun before, but Beacon got training areas just for that."

"OH MY GOD! Does that mean that you're going to Beacon Kirito?!" Ruby, they had introduced themselves five minutes into their first discussion, now entered what is commonly known as a hybrid out of Fangirl- and Nerdmode.

This lead to a very long discussion about the school in general, how Kirito got there, how her sister Yang was going to be there, why he was wearing an eyepatch and a lot more about Beacon (And some gawking about his luck to survive a one on one with a Griffin while unconscious).

It would take quite some time for the both of them to realize how easy it had been to talk to the other. It was like Ruby never had had any social ineptness and Kirito wasn't antisocial in the least (Ruby got an edited version of the events). Ruby was also deeply impressed by the fact that he would be joining her sister in Beacon and that he had been admitted two years early.

What Kirito failed to realize, as he talked with his new friend (he was a weapons nerd, she was a weapons nerd, it had just kind of clicked between them) was that five hours ago, Glynda Goodwitch had told him to meet her at the bullhead in four hours.

The only reason she wasn't dragging him by the ear out of the shop was because she herself had been running a bit late, _'stupid bureaucrats'_ , but now it would only be a matter of minutes until she found him and reminded him exactly why you were punctual when Glynda Goodwitch told you to be punctual.

-_-_-(Perspective change)-_-_-

Ruby was doing a little happy dance in her head. She had made a new friend, could now 'nerd out', as Yang called it, about weapons with said friend and all in all was having a very good time with the eyepatch wearing boy.

She still needed to convert him to the beauty of hybrid weapons, which shouldn't be too hard, since while he didn't like to use them he was still interested in guns. At least that was what she had found out since she had started talking with him. And while his knowledge about guns wasn't really in depth, the black haired boy next to her definitely knew his non-ballistic weapons.

And she had even deviated from weapons talk to other topics and hadn't embarrassed herself at all. _'Take that Yang, I can be social and make new friends that aren't weapons.'_ Oh she would sooo definitely boast about her new friend once she got home. Not to mention she did it before Beacon began again and Yang was away, which meant that she could show him off to her sister and Yang wouldn't be able to refute and tease her.

No wait; Yang would still probably tease her, but now with Kirito on her side she should be able to win in a teasing match against her sister. Hopefully ... Maybe … Screw it, he was her new friend and at the very least she wouldn't be embarrassed alone once she introduced the two.

' _But what if she didn't tease them at all and went all over-protective-sister on poor Kirito?'_ Kirito had experience fighting, he had told her so, but it would be Yang he would be up against and not to mention if-

Ruby's thoughts about the pro and cons of inviting Kirito for a meet up with her sister and if he would survive it were derailed by a hand on her shoulder. "Huh? Kirito is something-".

But the hand that was on her shoulder didn't belong to her new friend. Which, if she hadn't been lost in her own little world, would have been evident seeing as the hand had come to rest upon her shoulder from behind her and Kirito was standing in front of her. Kirito now too glanced up from the article he had probably read while Ruby had lost herself in her head and to her confusion had narrowed his eyes at the man or woman behind her.

"You kids, this is a robbery! Put your hands in the air so that I can see them and then come with me to our boss. If yer lucky nothing will happen to ya tonight and ya can go home to yer mamas." The manhandling of Ruby wasn't appreciated by Ruby or Kirito, but before Kirito could formulate a plan to rescue his new friend, Ruby herself showed the burglar exactly why you shouldn't underestimate anyone, even if they were kids, here in the world of Remnant.

More so when said kids either had their Aura and Semblance activated or came from the melee fighting hell better known as Sword Art Online. Not to mention the special training Ruby had received from her uncle Qrow for her Scythe.

It took Ruby exactly three moves to grab the hand of her would be robber, move it around and then move the robber through the store window with enough force to shatter it and hurl the grunt over the entire street.

She then unsheathed her trusted weapon Crimson Rose and entered her preferred fighting stance, when a second robber followed the first one through the window, this time accompanied by Kirito. "Wow Ruby, your weapons looks great! Your description of it really didn't do it justice. Not to mention you built this magnificent baby yourself from scratch." He rambled on a little bit about specifics that he could see and how time intensive it must have been to plan and construct it. All the while keeping the shop he had just come out of at least in his peripheral vision, since he had seen that there were still some burglars inside.

Ruby ducked her head and blushed a cherry shade of red. Nobody had ever complimented her weapon and the work she had put into it that much. Sure, her dad and sister and even uncle crow and some others from signal had praised her for it, but never that much. Not to mention that whenever she was praised for it, she wanted to go and discuss some details about the construction or planning process, at which point most of them excused themselves. Yang and her dad included.

That wasn't the case with Kirito, seeing as they already had a discussion about the planning process in the shop and she also knew that he would happily bounce ideas around with her to further improve her weapon or how she could have made something easier during the construction if she just changed that with this and so on.

It was a bit scary now that she thought about it, but she really trusted Kirito and she somehow just knew that he wouldn't get annoyed with her if she wanted to talk weapons all day. Everyone else would have wanted to switch the topic at some point, but she somehow knew that that wouldn't be the case with Kirito. During their talk in the shop it had been her that had changed the topic which normally never happened when she was talking about weapons!

Yes, she decided; Kirito would be her new best friend! And with that though she returned to the world, just in time to see a cigar smoking, black bowler head wearing, and really stereotypical looking villain with a walking stick leave the shop to complain about his incompetent henchmen.

Which she really couldn't refute, if they were all like the two that Kirito and her had knocked out then she would also complain. That little push she had given the guy wouldn't have knocked out anyone that she knew and she knew some really young kids in Signal. It would have probably dazed them for a bit, but a knockout would have only happened with a very bad landing against something else.

That train of thought derailed when the orange haired villain raised his walking stick in the middle of his tirade towards her and Kirito and fired with the bottom end of it once a scope flipped open.

-_-_-(Perspective Switch)-_-_-

Kirito was impressed. With himself and his new friend Ruby for dodging that shot in time to only get soot on their clothes, which considering the explosion the round had caused when it hit the ground was no small feat. And with the shady orange head because that was one of the first times he had seen a villain monologue and use said monologue as a distraction to get the good guys instead of the good guys using it.

"Not bad Red and Black. Really not bad at all. And as reward for such a great performance you can play a little bit with my goons." Pointing at said goons the bowler wearing guy declared happily, "Go get 'em boys! And try to not fuck up against two kids!"

While Kirito might have been impressed by the main bad guy, he found the goons very, very lacking. One sidestep here, a hard chop to the neck and a punch to the stomach there, shoving that goon into Ruby's scythe's path, ducking under a telegraphed punch and letting it hit the guy that had tried to sneak up behind him, then decking the guy in front of him while Ruby knocked the dazed guy behind him out.

The two of them finished of the burglars in around two minutes and he hadn't even needed to draw his blade. It was like fighting against the boars on floor 1 as a level 50 kind of boring and seeing the unimpressed look Ruby was giving him she too hadn't been pressured at all by their adversaries.

This, since Ruby had knocked out the last goon, meant they only had Bowler hat guy left to apprehend. Said villain was currently missing and a quick survey later had both Kirito and Ruby dive out of the way of another powerful shot from the man's cane. That had been fired from a roof that he had climbed on while Kirito and Ruby had been distracted by dealing with the grunts.

Once the shot hit the ground and caused another bit of damage that some poor community workers would have to repair Kirito got his first look of Ruby's Semblance. And this was also the first time he felt something akin to jealousy rise up in him about not having Aura and Semblance, because Ruby could speed up so fast that she practically vanished to the naked eye and only left a trail of rose petals behind as a sign that she had occupied that space for a very short moment.

If Kirito was one thing beside a dedicated sword fighter and programmer/gamer, then it was a speed junky. It had been his plan to by himself a motorbike once he got out of SAO and to upgrade it until the machine could go as fast as possible. Now that he thought about it that would probably be the first thing he did with the money he was saving up from the orphan fund and the missions he would eventually participate in. Seeing the technology here he could probably make it faster than any other bike back on earth. _'Earth … Back home …'._

*Bang*

That depressing train of thought was stopped by the appearance of a shield in front of himself and Ruby, just at the moment he had climbed the ladder to the roof and peaked with his head over the wall.

In the time it had taken him to climb upon the roof, a bullhead had arrived and picked up their orange haired villain and it seemed he had used the high advantage to fire one last parting shot at his friend and himself.

Thankfully the shield had stopped it, because it didn't seem like Ruby would have been able to get out of the way and he himself would have noticed the incoming danger way too late to dodge it somehow.

Then he saw who had produced the shield and cringed. Hard. His Professor and combat Instructor Glynda Goodwitch was standing next to Ruby looking very nonplussed and he suddenly remembered that he should have been at a meeting point around an hour ago. _'Maybe I can slide down the ladder again and pretend to be run over by a car as a reason for not making it to the bullhead?'_

"Mister Kirigaya! I seem to remember telling you to meet me around an hour ago. And I also believe that I told you not to cause any trouble on your first day in the city." Kirito wanted to answer, say something to save his skin, but he was completely ignored, "Rest assured, once I have dealt with the miscreants in the bullhead ahead of us and we are back at Beacon we are going to have a very pointed discussion about tardiness and causing trouble!"

Kirito gulped and went over to Ruby, escape had been eliminated as an option so he would take it like a man and at least enjoy the battle that was now being fought with fire manipulation, telekinesis spells and some sniper rounds from Ruby, though the last contribution to the battle proofed itself to be rather ineffective.

Though Glynda did some impressive damage to the bullhead, her attack got melted by the fire user just before she could deal the finishing blow and the orange haired guy and whoever it was that controlled the fire were able to flee.

Ruby, seeing that the Glynda Goodwitch was next to her and looked very irritated, decided to cut her losses and go for a fast and hopefully successful retreat. "Well Kirito, it was nice meeting you and you have my contact number in your scroll, sooo bye,seeyoulater,hopefullyyousurviveher!"

And she would have made it too, if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of a very firm hand on her red cape and she felt a shiver run down her spine as The Glynda Goodwitch ( _yes, the capital letter is necessary_ ) dragged her and Kirito to what looked suspiciously like an interrogation room, all the while berating them for what they did and telling Kirito that she would do something against his tardiness.

When he tried to explain it away, telling her about making his new friend and that they simply lost track of time, Glynda simple switched gears and told him that if he was so scatter-brained that he forgot about the meeting time, then she would simply have to do something against that too.

Further reprimands and digging his own grave were thankfully stopped by the timely arrival headmaster Ozpin and the very conversation stopping and awkward air invoking words; "Ruby Rose … you have silver eyes."

-_-_-(Secret enemy base)-_-_-

"That feeling . . . ."

"Is something wrong Cinder?" Emerald asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know, but something was strange about today. Hmm, tell Roman to do a little digging about the two kids and the huntress that ruined our shopping trip today."

 **AN:**

 **And cut.**

 **Finally I can present you my dear readers with another chapter. It took a very long time, I know, but now it is here and let me tell you it wasn't easy to write this monster chapter. It is also my first 10k+ words chapter *little happy dance***

 **The next update will probably again take a month or more, but I am still working on all my stories and the next chapter that I am going to post is either chapter 3 of this story or an overhaul of my first story (SAO x CG) with at least one new chapter, since I got into Code Geass again this month (there are sadly not a lot of good Code Geass Crossovers on ) so yeah, please write a review about what you think of this new implement and until next time *+***

 **I also need a bit of help from you guys: I am in the dire need of names for the following letter combinations (there will be a few, because I am still undecided, but that has also the positive side-effect of not spoiling the pairings and teams): RWBK (could go as Team Rubik); YNPR; YNWR; RPBK; JKPR; NPBR; RWPY;**

 **You can switch the letters around, as long as you leave the first one to start the word with. Thank you all and I am looking forward to your reviews and suggestions**

 **BB Henri0812 :D**


End file.
